


Lucky

by superpig909



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, ej loves whipped cream idk, mentions of redlyn and rini, quiet seb, that's not supposed to sound weird, they started dating at homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpig909/pseuds/superpig909
Summary: Ashlyn throws a party and Seb is just happy to be surrounded by the people he loves. Carlos is just happy to be with Seb.one-shot
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> this started as one thing and ended as another. inspired by my own friends because I'm feeling lucky :)

“Hey! We were wondering if you got lost or something,” Ashlyn laughs and pulls Seb inside, where the party was already in full swing. She ushers him in, grabbing his jacket and pushing him toward the living room. “Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen!” 

She quickly disappears, off to the next hosting responsibility, a whirlwind of hospitality and chip bags. Seb looks around the room at his friends, noticing Big Red approach Ashlyn, a gentle hand offering to help. They’re cute together, Seb thinks. It just makes sense. 

A burst of laughter brings his attention back to his friends in the living room, all crowding around the tv, talking over the dialogue. The subtitles are on and Seb is reminded of how Ashlyn really could and does think of everything.

As he walks into the room, his friends all look up and grin, welcoming him to the group. He catches Carlos’ eye and grins as Nini grabs his arm and pulls him next to her on the couch. 

“We’re talking about the new history teacher, apparently this is his first job out of college,” she catches him up to the conversation.

“Which means we can get away with a lot more” Ricky jokes and Nini tries and fails to look disapproving at him.

“He’s essentially our age,” Gina points out, “He’ll know all our tricks.” She then launches into a story about a teacher from one of her old schools. The group laughs along with her story, interjecting with their own jokes and stories about young, attractive teachers.

Seb sits and listens, taking in his friends around him. Side conversations develop and everyone is wrapped up in their own world. Their laughter warms him and he half listens to each of the little groups, soaking in these completely normal yet magical moments. 

“Okay! I put out all the ice cream and toppings! Who wants to start?” Ashlyn shouts from the kitchen. A chorus of “ME” and “YES” circulates the room as they all get up.

“Hey, how was your day?” Carlos slips his hand into Seb’s as they make their way to the kitchen counter.

“It was pretty good, nothing too exciting. Glad to be here,” he squeezes Carlos’ hand and leans into him as they wait their turn, watching EJ spray a mountain of whipped cream on his sundae. Seb laughs, causing Carlos to turn and watch too.

“EJ save some for the rest of us!” Carlos jokingly groans, catching the attention of the rest of their friends. 

“What? I love whipped cream”

“Sharing is caring,” Gina quips, shouldering him as she reaches for the rainbow sprinkles. 

“Don’t worry, I’m always prepared for EJ’s love of whipped cream. There’s two more bottles in the fridge” Ashyln pipes up. EJ turns around and heads for the refrigerator, stopped by Kourtney shaking her head.

“This is public shaming” he complains. Everyone laughs. 

“What kind do you want?” Carlos asks Seb and points out the different flavors. Thinking about it seriously, Seb pauses and watches Kourtney and Nini scoop mint chocolate chip into their bowls. Big Red had his own pint of non dairy (Ashlyn really did think of everything).

“Just chocolate is fine, thanks,” he responds and Carlos takes the container and scoops ice cream for both of them, handing him his bowl with a kiss on the cheek. Seb catches Nini’s eye as she mouths “cute” to him. Seb just smiles and pretends to be annoyed. 

After pouring a sufficient amount of toppings on their desert, everyone heads back to the living room and resumes their conversations. Time passes and two movies go unwatched. Soon enough it was nearly 11 and the first of the group started leaving. 

“Hey, I’m giving Nini and Kourney a ride home. Do you need one?” Ricky asks.

“Oh, no, that’s okay! Carlos offered me one earlier!” 

Ricky and his two passengers say their goodbyes, taking about five minutes longer than they really should have to get out the door. 

“Ready to go?” Carlos comes up from behind him, both of their coats hanging from his arm. Seb gives a quick look around. EJ and Gina are sitting on the couch, having what looks like a heart to heart. Seb is glad the two of them were able to become such good friends. They both really needed it. Big Red had already started cleaning up and Seb knows he’d be here until it was perfect, partly to be helpful and partly to just spend time with Ashlyn. Seb smiles.

“Yeah, I’m ready, you?” Carlos nods and hands him his coat. 

“Thanks for coming guys! See you Monday!” Ashlyn calls out, the other three giving their own calls of goodbye and waving. 

“Thanks for having us!”

Carlos leads the way to his mom’s car, sliding into the driver’s seat. He waits for both of them to buckle their seatbelts before turning the key. 

“That was fun,” he says. “Though I can’t believe EJ went through two whipped cream bottles by himself,” Carlos laughs. “Did you have fun?”

“Oh yeah! I love hanging out with everyone!”

“You were really quiet tonight.”

“Was I? Guess so.” Seb smiles, thinking back on the last couple hours. “I guess I just like to watch. It’s all my favorite people sitting in one room and having fun. I’m just glad to be part of it.”

“Why do you sound so surprised?”

“What do you mean?”

“You sound like you’re surprised that you were invited,” Carlos chuckles, keeping his tone lighthearted. Seb shakes his head.

“It’s not that. I know they’re my friends. I guess it’s just… that I feel really lucky to have such incredible people as my friends. And maybe I just feel privileged that I get to be part of their lives even if it’s just in a small way.”

Carlos smiles, “That’s really sweet, Seb.”

Seb shrugs in response. “It’s the truth. I’m really lucky.”

“Well, we’re lucky to have you too. I know I most certainly am.” Seb smiles and lets the conversation fade. Carlos starts to hum along with the radio, reaching out one hand to hold Seb’s. 

“So you were watching me tonight?” Seb teases.

“What?”

“You said I was quiet tonight. That means you were watching me,” he laughs as Carlos’ cheeks turn red.

“Oh my god. Shut up. Yes, I was worried about you.” Carlos groans.

“Aw, you were worried about me”

“This is embarrassing”

“I think it’s nice”

“Ugh. You’re lucky I love you.”

“So lucky.” Seb whispers. “I love you too.”

Carlos pulls up in front of Seb’s house. He leans over and kisses Seb, one hand still holding Seb’s, the other in his hair. They pull apart and pause, breathing each other in. 

“Almost six months together,” Seb finally says.

“It’s hard to believe. We’re still on for lunch on Sunday?” Carlos asks.

“Wouldn’t miss it for anything”

“So I guess I’ll see you then?”

Seb nods. He looks in Carlos’ eyes again, before leaning in for one more kiss. They smile into the kiss until Seb breaks it.

“You should go home, don’t want you to miss your curfew. Text me when you get home safe” he says before getting out of the car, giving one last wave before he climbs the steps to his front door.

When Seb reaches his bedroom, he looks out the window and notices Carlos’ car is still there. His phone buzzes.

carlos: I love you. Sleep well. See you Sunday :)

seb: <3

He shakes his head and smiles, opening up his camera roll and going through all the candid pictures and videos he took that night. Seb pulls up one video in particular where Ricky and Big Red were having some fake argument. While the rest of the group is focused on the two of them, Seb notices Carlos is looking at him with a soft smile on his face. 

Yeah, he’s the luckiest person in the world.


End file.
